


things you said through your teeth

by lostmemoria



Series: things you said [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Prompt Fill, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia….I’m f-fine,” Jordan says through gritted teeth, before letting out a harsh wince as Lydia pressed down on his torso wound with a warm cloth soaked in a healing concoction that Deaton whipped up for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said through your teeth

“Lydia….I’m f-fine,” Jordan says through gritted teeth, before letting out a harsh wince as Lydia pressed down on his torso wound with a warm cloth soaked in a healing concoction that Deaton whipped up for her.

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing fine about bleeding out after getting hurt by a harpy,” the strawberry blonde remarks a bit amused as she applies more pressure to his wound.

“It’ll heal,” he tries to say, but is interrupted once more by another groan escaping him, “ _Son of a—_ ”

That makes Lydia laugh, “not so tough are we, boy scout?”

The nickname she gives him makes Jordan furrow his brows at her, a bit irritated but not so much. He could never be irritated at her. “Hey, I was an _eagle scout_ ,” he clarifies, and he’s so damn serious about it that it only makes Lydia laugh again.

“Okay, okay, my good lil’ eagle scout,” she teases, leaning in to press a kiss against her boyfriend’s jaw. “Sit _still._ ”

There’s a chip of a harpy’s claw stuck in the wound from when it stabbed him, one that Lydia’s going to have to remove and stitch up. It’s something she learned from watching Allison, but not something she’s ever done on someone else before. It would probably be easier to just go see Melissa, but knowing Jordan he would refuse, saying something about how Melissa has more important patients to take care of besides a mostly self-healing hellhound.

“I can’t believe I’m stitching you up,” she murmurs under her breath as she gets to work in removing the claw piece with forceps.  

“Why not?” He asks, breathing slightly raspy.

“Because I’ve never performed _surgery_ on anyone else before and this could probably go really bad.”

“What? Is the brilliant Lydia Martin doubting her ability?” She doesn’t have to be looking at him to know that he’s smiling teasingly.

“No _,_ I’m just being realistic,” she asserts, while probing through skin and bone.

Her prodding makes Jordan flinch and suck in a breath. “I trust you,” he says through clenched teeth and gaze fixed on her. “I trust you with my life.”

His words make her stop for a moment, just enough to look at him and see how serious he is with his assertion. And when she does, the slightest blush creeps up Lydia’s cheeks as a soft smile spreads across her lips. “I know,” she whispers in reply, and it’s the last thing exchanged between them as she finishes stitching him up.

She cleans up and dresses the rest of his wounds and then puts the first aid kit away before making her way back towards where Jordan is lying on the sofa, shirtless and not so bloody anymore. It’s a beautiful sight to the strawberry blonde’s eyes.

“I’m staying the night.” She tells him even though she’s already changed into one of his old t-shirts, the one that barely covers her ass.

She watches as his eyes flicker down to her creamy thighs before meeting her gaze again. “Yeah, of course. This is your place too.”

Lydia settles on the sofa next to him, snuggling into his side happily. She likes whenever he said things like that, that what was his was _hers_ too. “If that’s the case, then it’s about time you got a bed,” she scoffs. There was only so much room for the both of them on his makeshift sofa, let alone not enough room when they had sex on the damn thing. Lydia still remembers Jordan falling off the couch and hitting his head against the coffee table when they did it for the first time. Talk about _memorable._

“You know I haven’t slept on a bed since high school,” he reminds her, since the army wasn’t really known for having luxurious beds or sleeping habits.

“Then maybe it’s about time we changed that, don’t you think?” She arches a brow at him.

He sighs, gentle fingers stroking through her hair. “Okay, we’ll go bed shopping tomorrow. Even though I’m not exactly sure where we’ll put it…”

Lydia nuzzles her face into his chest. “We’ll find a way.”

Silence passes between them for a few minutes until Jordan says, “Thanks for stitching me up by the way.”

Him thanking her makes her scoff. “You think I was really going to let my boyfriend bleed out?”

He grins, “maybe I should call you Dr. Martin from now on.”

Lydia bites back a grin of her own. “Shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
